Distração
by Nyuu D
Summary: Sanji decidiu gastar seu tempo com algo muito interessante enquanto a carne do jantar assava no forno. SanZo, oneshot, YAOI.


One Piece (c) Oda Eiichiro, ou seja, DEUS.

Essa fic é SanZo e se passa em... qualquer momento. Contém lime, e yaoi, se não gosta, não leia. ;)

* * *

Todo dia era um novo desafio a arte de fazer o jantar para aquele bando. Talvez se fossem apenas ele, Robin e Nami, a vida de Sanji seria muito mais fácil. Ele poderia fazer vários pratos diferentes para elas, mas não se preocuparia em fazer toneladas de comida para suprir o apetite incansável das duas damas, já que isso não existiria. Mas com aquele bando de animais, ele tinha que fazer tanta comida que quando terminava de lavar a louça, estava exausto.

Naquele fim de tarde, em especial, estava cozinhando os necessários quilos de carne que alimentavam a barriga de Luffy, e do resto do bando. Depois de temperar a carne de rei dos mares, colocou-a na enorme forma e depois no tão enorme quanto fogão da cozinha do Sunny.

Suspirou, satisfeito, e ia acender um cigarro, mas Zoro entrou na cozinha.

– Não chamei ninguém para a janta ainda.

– Não vim jantar, vim pegar saquê.

– Não atrapalhe a fina arte da cozinha, marimo. Dois anos não te ensinaram nada?

– Me ensinaram uns golpes, quer ver?

Sanji bufou, e Zoro ignorou-o, seguindo para a adega. Pegou uma garrafa, abriu-a e engoliu um tanto. Quando o espadachim baixou a garrafa depois do gole, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, que o obrigou a virar. Deu de cara com Sanji e o cozinheiro o empurrou com força para trás, fazendo-o chocar-se contra a adega. A garrafa escorregou das mãos de Zoro, e caiu no chão, espatifando-se.

– Porra, a garrafa tava cheia! – Ele reclamou.

Sanji, por outro lado, pouco estava interessado na bebida. Quando Zoro tentou sair de perto dele, foi empurrado novamente. A adega sacudiu. As garrafas sacudiram junto, provocando um barulho de tilintar.

– Que pensa que está fazendo?

– Tenho que me ocupar com algo enquanto a carne assa.

– E decidiu passar tempo me empurrando por aí? Quer levar uma surra?

– Não. – O loiro ergueu o queixo, analisando o outro. A cicatriz no olho o havia deixado ainda mais... Selvagem, por assim dizer. – Mas você quer?

Zoro sentiu a malícia na voz do cozinheiro e tentou recuar um passo, mas era impossível.

Não que não gostasse disso. Quer dizer, daquela malícia que saía da voz do rapaz, porém, não era algo que o agradasse todas as vezes que acontecia. Não se incomodava com uns beijos aqui e uma mão aqui e outra lá, o problema é quando a coisa saía do controle. E Zoro não era fã de ser subjugado pelo sobrancelha-de-alvo.

Ou gostava, mas preferia acreditar que não.

Sanji não aguardou resposta, simplesmente pegou Zoro pelas mãos e o imobilizou com elas ao lado da cabeça. Porém, pegou-o de forma afetuosa, entrelaçando os dedos, sem forçar. Se Zoro quisesse poderia perfeitamente jogá-lo longe, mas nada disso aconteceu. O cozinheiro foi capaz de pôr a boca no pescoço do espadachim e ele não reagiu. Aliás, se reagiu, foi apenas perdendo o controle da respiração.

Sentindo a aceitação, Sanji subiu a boca para os lábios de Zoro, encontrando-o num beijo furioso. Aquele homem tinha a capacidade de despertar uma luxúria tamanha em Sanji, num nível que ele jamais havia sentido. Simplesmente queria tê-lo o tempo todo, poderia tê-lo o tempo todo se isso fosse possível. Ou se ele deixasse, mas era lógico que não. Enquanto quando Zoro não fazia circo e o espancava por tentar alguma coisa, tinha mais é que aproveitar.

Soltou-o e enfiou as mãos por dentro da peça de roupa que o cobria. Tocou seus músculos, aliás tudo era músculo. Até o cérebro.

Zoro o pegava pelos ombros, depois descia nas costas e na cintura, ficava mexendo as mãos freneticamente. Talvez não soubesse o que fazer com elas.

Mas Sanji sabia – ah, sabia. Conhecia cada ínfima parte daquele corpo e sabia exatamente como fazê-lo sucumbir. Tocando-lhe a cicatriz do peito e traçando o caminho até o umbigo, chegando lá e descendo um pouco mais, ainda sem invadir as calças pretas. Zoro partiu o beijo e arfou, baixando os olhos como se tentasse ver o que o outro estava fazendo.

Sanji o encarou, tombando a cabeça um tanto para o lado a fim de ver sua reação. Sempre gostava de vê-lo com a cara quente, apertando os lábios entre os dentes e arfando prazerosamente, sempre engolindo os gemidos porque um homem daquele tamanho não devia gemer. Pelo menos era o que o marimo idiota achava. Sanji iria adorar ver isso acontecer, mas ficaria para uma próxima vida.

O cozinheiro beijou o outro mais uma vez, agachando-se gradualmente. Beijou-lhe o peito, lambendo a área da cicatriz, com aquela textura tão interessante. Puxou a já frouxa faixa vermelha que segurava o sobretudo verde, depois abriu os fechos e a braguilha. As espadas foram cuidadosamente postas de lado.

Zoro cerrou os punhos, sentindo vacilarem as pernas ao passo em que Sanji passava a língua pelo membro rijo.

– Alguém vai entrar.

– Não vão. – Sanji deu pouca importância.

– O Luffy daqui a pouco vai vir cobrar a comida, já tô sentindo o cheiro.

– Sshh.

Sanji abocanhou o falo, movendo a cabeça de acordo para fazer um movimento de vaivém. Zoro bateu a cabeça contra a adega e mordeu a boca de novo, evitando qualquer ruído que chamasse o mínimo de atenção. Gostaria de estar sentado, mas não ia demonstrar fraqueza. Sanji era bom, mas não podia ficar muito convencido.

Zoro suspirou, assoprando o ar com força. Sentia todos os músculos reagindo, retesando-se, fazendo-o girar os olhos de prazer. Sanji usava a língua e os lábios e tudo com maestria demais. Com o tempo passara a saber de que forma era possível deixar Zoro mais ou menos excitado. E naturalmente sempre optava pelo "mais".

Como naquele momento, em que o espadachim apoiava-se em seus ombros, apertando-o, grunhindo e bufando, impaciente. Ele sentia a tensão subir pela espinha quando Sanji aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos, sugando a glande, baixando até a base, indo e voltando, indo e voltando, indo e voltando.

Zoro apertou com força os ombros de Sanji quando sentiu o orgasmo cortar sua respiração, acelerar o coração e fazê-lo perder as forças nas pernas. Veio do jeito intenso que sempre vinha, como se a cada vez fosse uma experiência nova.

Sanji se levantou, sorrindo. Tinha uma expressão satisfeita, algo típico dele. Isso porque sempre se vangloriava dos seus incríveis feitos... Resultando em brigas intermináveis.

O espadachim o agarrou na gravata e o puxou em sua direção, beijando-o com urgência. Sentiu seu gosto vindo da língua dele. Sentia-se familiarizado. Até gostava.

Apertaram-se um contra o outro. Zoro sentia a ereção de Sanji contra si. Assim não era tão difícil ficar excitado de novo.

Sanji deu-lhe um tranco e Zoro fez um ruído gutural, encarando-o. Tão de perto, tão perto. Os lábios se tocavam, os narizes um ao lado do outro. O cozinheiro roçava-se contra o mais alto, estimulando-o novamente e insinuando o que queria fazer naquele momento.

Estava pronto para virá-lo ali mesmo quando sentiu cheiro de queimado.

– Ah não! – Sanji gritou, largando Zoro do jeito que estava e correndo para o fogão.

O espadachim, atordoado, puxou o sobretudo para cobrir-se.

– Meu jantar! – O loiro lamentou-se, tirando do forno o enorme pedaço de carne torrado. Talvez não estivesse arruinado, poderia cortar um pouco as partes escuras, mas mesmo assim... Sanji havia queimado comida. _Ele_, queimado comida. Parecia piada. Era comida desperdiçada porque é prejudicial à saúde e Sanji não serve coisa assim para as pessoas.

Nem sempre, pelo menos.

Zoro se recompôs rapidamente e deu um passo para o lado, evitando os cacos de vidro, embora não estivesse descalço.

– Merda. – Sanji pegou uma faca e um garfo e começou a cortar a carne para tirar os torrados. – Como vou servir algo assim pra Nami-san e pra Robin-chan?

Zoro o encarou. Estava brincando?

– Qual é?

– O quê? Tenho que consertar agora.

– Isso foi culpa sua!

– Foi culpa sua, apareceu aí! Se tivesse ficado na sua eu não teria—

– Cale a boca. – Zoro projetou-se para frente.

Sanji revirou os olhos, depois sorriu.

– Não esquenta, marimo. Depois eu termino o serviço.

O espadachim sentiu uma veia pipocar na testa. A cada dia que passava aquele cozinheiro ficava mais abusado.

– Eu te arrebento no meio antes disso acontecer.

– Sei. – Sanji jogou fora um pedaço de carne queimada. – Conta outra. Agora me deixa trabalhar e pare de ficar aí, me fazendo querer te—

– Cale a boca, cook. Apenas cale. – Ele falou num tom de ameaça.

Sanji gargalhou, meneando a cabeça, divertindo-se genuinamente. Zoro saiu dali, aos xingos.

Zoro era fácil demais, às vezes.


End file.
